440:Donna in a Goofy Movie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Goofy is trapped in the human world by accident, now Donna must take him to the human world in order to get to The Human world
1. On the Open Road

Donna was doing yardwork while her parents are out working. Rocket was playing chess with Baby Groot when they heard someone singing.

 _Do ya need a break from modern livin'?_  
 _Do ya long to shed your weary load?_  
 _If your nerves are raw_  
 _And your brain is fried_  
 _Just grab a friend and take a ride_  
 _Together upon the open road_

 _All in all, I'd rather have detention_  
 _All in all, I'd rather eat a toad_

 _And the old man drives like such a klutz_  
 _That I'm about to hurl my guts_  
 _Directly upon the road_

 _There's nothin' can upset me_  
 _'Cause now we're on our way_  
 _Our trusty map will guide us straight and true_

 _Ben and Lea, please don't forget me_  
 _I will return someday_  
 _Though I may be in traction when I do_

 _Howdy, boys_  
 _Is this the way to Nashville?_

 _Watch it, Mac!_  
 _Or you'll be gettin' towed_

 _I'm in no hurry to arrive_  
 _'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five_  
 _The next time I see the open road_

 _Just a week of rest and relaxtion_

 _Yeah!_  
 _Small Man:_  
 _And the odd romantic episode_

 _Very odd!_  
 _Mickey Mouse:_  
 _It's Californ-eye-ay or bust_

 _Look out, you dirtbags_  
 _Eat my dust_  
 _From now on, I own the open road!_

 _Just me and little Maxie_  
 _My pipsqueak pioneer_

 _Their car ventures forever westward ho_  
 _Nuns and Goofy:_  
 _Yeehaw!_

 _Could someone call a taxi_  
 _And get me outta here_  
 _To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0_  
 _Chorus and Goofy:_  
 _Every day another new adventure_  
 _Every mile another new zip code_  
 _And the cares we had are gone for good_

 _And I'd go with them if I could_  
 _Goofy and Chorus:_  
 _I've got no strings on me_  
 _I'm feelin' fancy-free_  
 _How wonderful to be_  
 _On the open road!_

"Goofy" Donna said, "What are you doing in the human world?"

"I'm on my way to the Supers convention." Goofy explained, "Though I made a wrong turn."

"For Crootaken at loud," Rocket said, "Your in the human world and people can see you."

The neighbors looked, the old black man came in with horror, but the old black woman smiled and walked in, "See what I mean" Rocket replied.

"Aww come on, Rocky" Goofy replied, "Maybe you guys can help me get to the Supers conventions.

Donna looked at it and realized something, the map was for Toontown, not Earth. "Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic!" she shouted as she opened a portal to Toontown.

"Gwarsh" Goofy said, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you to the Supers convention." Donna smiled.


	2. Lester's Possum Park

Ben, Lea, Rocket, and Baby Groot came along to keep Donna safe. Goofy was reading the map to the Supers Convention when he was about to hit a gas truck. Ben quickly used the first to keep them from being burned up, "Are you sure reading the map while driving is a good idea?"

"Sure I'm sure" Goofy smiled.

"But you're going to turn us into french fries" Lea cautiously replied.

"Speaking of french fries" Goofy replied, "You're going to love the ones at Lester's Possum Park."

"Lester's Possum Park," Donna asked. "This was your childhood amusement park."

"Righty-O Donny" smiled Rocket.

"I just hope they don't insult us Raccoons" replied Rocket.

Inside Lester's Possum Park, the announcer shouted, "Only five minutes until showtime!"

"Showtime" Donna smiled as she barged off.

"Whenever she hears those words," Lea said, "She couldn't help but participate."

They sat down up front to see the show.

"Howdy Folks" shouted the animatronic opossum, "Who's your favorite opossum"

"Lester" everyone shouted.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my kin" shouted Lester, "Buford, Beulia, and Mordecai"

"Hey Lester," Mordecai said, "Ready for yodeling"

"Righty-O Mordecai" Lester answered.

 _Now gather 'round my possum pals, join the jamboree_

 _Come hoot and howl and holler from the heart_

 _Every chicken, pig, and goat will help by yelpin' out a yodel here at Lester's Possum Park_

 _Lester's Possum Park_

 _Visit Beula's Farm of Fiddles, pet our varmints, taste our vittles_

 _Lulu's lizard gizzard pie's a work of art_

 _Then do a doe-see-doe and dance like there's a possum_

 _In your pants_

 _Down at Lesters Possum Park_

 _Well, don't ya wanna be a-hangin' from a tree_

 _We're mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always free_

 _Here at Lesters Po-po-po-possum park!_

After the show, Lea decided to get them some snacks. Ben hung out by the direction stand, "Howdy buddy" said the Lester mascot, "Who's your favorite opossum?"

"Leave me alone" answered Ben.

"This man looks so sad" Ben replied, "A BIG HUG will cheer you up."

Rocket took pictures of Ben being humiliated by the mascot. Lea knew it was wrong to embarrass people, so she said to the opossum mascot, "You will release my husband,"

"I will release my husband" the mascot replied as he freed Ben.

By the photo studio, Goofy was getting his picture taken, "Say Sassyfrass" shouted the photographer

"Sassyfrass" smiled Goofy as the picture flashed.

The tree got loose, releasing the opossums, which got into Ben's pants. Donna thought he was dancing, so they did a little square dancing.

Afterward, Donna sensed the opossums in his pants and told them to leave.

Goofy told everyone to gather around, because he was going to do his dance routine, "The Perfect Cast" based on a 13 generation technique. Donna was completely fascinated by the whole thing and decided to do it while they play Stayin Alive.

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_  
 _I'm a woman's man, no time to talk_  
 _Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around_  
 _Since I was born_  
 _And now it's alright, it's okay_  
 _And you may look the other way_  
 _We can try to understand_  
 _The New York Times' effect on man_

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_  
 _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
 _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'_  
 _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
 _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive_


	3. Nobody Else But You

Rocket got really annoyed by Donna's antics. He left Lester's Possum Park in rage. Baby Groot and Animal followed him.

"I Am Groot(What's wrong Rocket, are you okay?)" Groot asked

"No, I'm not okay you crootaken weed," Rocket asked, "It's just Kiddo is always being strange!"

"I can relate" Ben replied as he sat down, "I'm happy I didn't raise her from infancy, I wouldn't get enough sleep. Raising her as a kid is okay, but as a teenager, it's different.

"I know right" Rocket replied, "I mean, all the dancing, breaking out in song and dance."

Donna heard them talking, believing that her family thinks she's weird. She started to feel a little upset because of it. Ben sensed his daughter's sadness nearby. He rushed up to comfort her, but she turned away, "Do you think I'm CRAZY?" she asked in tears.

"Donna" Ben said, "When I hit puberty, I thought that continuing the tradition of being on the Dark Side would do great until you and Mom came a few years later."

 _There are times you drive them, shall we say, bananas_

 _And your mind is missin', no offense, a screw_

 _Still, whatever mess I land in_

 _Who is always understandin'?_

 _Nobody else but you_

 _Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewilderin'_

 _And your values may be, so to speak, askew_

 _Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each "catastro-phee"?_

 _Nobody else but you_

 _Nobody else buy you_

 _It's just our luck_

 _We're stuck together_

 _Nobody else but you_

 _Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through_

 _So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric_

 _And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo_

 _But when life becomes distressin'_

 _Who will I be S.O.S'in?_

 _If you're havin' trouble guessing, here's a clue_

 _Though he seems intoxicated_

 _He's just highly animated_

 _And he's nobody else but_

 _Nobody else but you_

 _We've turned into a true-blue duo_

 _Hard times we've had a few_

 _Like we're thrown in the drink_

 _Like we're tossed out of town_

 _Both: But when I start to sink, hey, I'd rather go down_

 _With nobody else but Y-O-U!_

Lea and Animal came up, they saw that Ben and Donna were calming things down a bit "Ferilae" Ben smiled as he kissed his wife, "I'm sorry that I reacted at the Possum Park."

"That's okay, Dear" Lea replied, "You were just trying to protect girl"

Goofy remembered the same trip that he and Max did a long time ago, where he got annoyed by his antics, but after a little roadside trouble, they saw Eye to Eye.

"Let's get back on track" smiled Lea.

They looked at the map and saw that the Super's Convention is only 5 miles away, "That was easy" smiled Donna as they hopped into the car and drove right into the car.


	4. Eye to Eye

5 miles later, they were at the supers convention, "We made it to the Supers Convention" shouted Donna.

"And you're in your Super Goof Costume" Rocket asked

"Righty O" Goofy answered, "Always have your superhero costume before you go off saving the day."

"And you changed while driving because," Rocket asked.

"In Toontown" Goofy smiled, "They change costumes in a snap"

"Like this" Donna smiled as she came out dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Exactly, Donna" smiled Goofy, "Now if you excuse me, Super Goof to the rescue!"

They got inside to see numerous superheroes and cosplay people around. "That's a lot of superheroes." Ben smiled.

"Not just supers" smiled Lea, "They'd even had the Space Wars people."

They observed the Dark Laser counterparts and ben sort of got offended, "It looks like their insulting my grandpa" whispered Ben.

Ladies and gentlemen, now performing now in Hall H, POWERLINE.

"Powerline?" Donna asked, "That's Max's favorite singer."

Inside Hall H, they saw Powerline perform routines based on his comic book counterpart.

 _I got myself a notion_

 _And one I know that you'll understand_

 _To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand_

 _Maybe we'll discover_

 _What we shoulda known all along_

 _One way or another, together's where we both belong_

 _If we listen to each other's heart_

 _We'll find we're never too far apart_

 _And maybe love is a reason why_

 _For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye_

 _If a wall should come between us_

 _Too high to climb, too hard to break through_

 _I know that love'll lead us_

 _And find a way to bring me to you_

 _So don't be in a hurry_

 _Think before you count us out_

 _You don't have to worry_

 _I won't ever let you drown_

 _(Nothing's gonna stop us now)_

Goofy and Donna came up and did The Perfect Cast, but Ben and Lea were okay with it. Rocket was okay with it too, since it is a Supers Convention.

 _If we listen to each other's heart_

 _We'll find we're never too far apart_

 _And maybe love is a reason why_

 _For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye_

 _Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye_

 _(Yes, we are seein' it eye to eye)_

 _Seein' it eye to_

 _(Love is why we're seein' it)_

 _I think we're seein' it eye to eye_

Everyone cheered.

In the audience, Goofy saw his sone, Max. "Hey MAXIE!" shouted Goofy, "This is Donna Solo, the Galactic Boogie Woogie Girl!"

"Max," said a friend of his, "You know that girl?"

"Donna Solo" Max smiled, "We go way back to Karaoke Night at the House of Mouse"

After the show, Max congratulate his father and Donna for doing The Perfect Cast at the Supers Convention with Powerline. Donna saw that her family was okay with her the way she is, even though she can be really GOOFY sometimes.


	5. After Today

The Next Day, Donna was leaving for school when she saw her neighbor playing the guitar, "Hey there, Ruby" smiled Donna.

"Hey, their child" Ruby smiled.

"Yesterday" Donna replied, "You saw me with that talking dog that looked like Goofy, right"

"You betcha honey" Ruby answered, "And I know that was the REAL Goofy."

Donna and Baby Groot became shocked because she knew about the Toons being real, "Things get really weird around Rosewood." Ruby smiled as she left to make some banana bread.

"I Am Groot(Is there another song in A Goofy Movie?)" Baby Groot asked.

"Your right Groot" Donna answered, "There is one more song. They'd even made a live-action."

Donna started to tap her feet and head off to school.

 _They've been laughin' since I can remember_

 _But they're not gonna laugh anymore_

 _No more "Donna the Creep"_

 _No more "Weirdo of the Week" like before_

 _No more algebra tests 'til September_

 _No more lookin' at weirdos like him_

 _No more havin' to cheat_

 _No more mystery meat_

 _No more gym_

 _No more gym_

 _No more gym_

 _No more gym_

 _Gonna move to the mall_

 _Gonna live in the pool_

 _Gonna talk to Mikey and not feel like a fool_

 _'Cause after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'_

 _After today, she'll be mine_

 _After today, my brains'll be snoozing_

 _If I don't faint, I'll be fine_

 _I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics_

 _Then down with the textbooks_

 _And up with the comics_

 _Just think of all the time I've been losin'_

 _Finding the right thing to say_

 _But things'll be going my way after today_

 _He looked right through me_

 _And who could blame her?_

 _I need a new me_

 _Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof_

She arrived at the school, where she made most of the school break out in school.

 _And after today, I'm gonna be cruisin'_

 _No more pep rallies to cut, blech!_

 _After today, our brains'll be snoozing_

 _I'm gonna sit on my butt_

 _I've got less than an hour_

 _And when this is ended_

 _I'll either be famous_

 _Or I'll be suspended!_

 _Just think of all the time I've been losin'_

 _Waiting until I could say_

 _Gonna be on my own_

 _Kiss the parents goodbye_

 _Gonna party from now 'til the end of July_

 _Things'll be going my way_

 _After today_

 _I wish that this was the day_

 _After today_

She saw that she got most of Berry High into her action. "Maybe I should get to class in time," Donna thought to herself.

The end.


End file.
